sonic_and_baby_greed_zone_of_time_3_of_projectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Gaius The Hedgehog (New Boss)
This Baby Gaius The Hedgehog is very powerful to the enemies his power is chakra energy the come from his hands. That makes powerful. Deadly attacks You can fire a damaging chakra energy that is dark shadows and is ultimate attack is an ultimate blast that calls dark hand. The parasite also has this attack, but this baby attacks is very stronger than his. This baby has the power of causing earthquakes making damaging blows. To the enemy And if you get close to him. He will fight you or bite you on your hands. He will not let go of your hands or finger real you currently sleeping can cause you to die or lose rings and die He might have baby teeth, but it really would hurt it's best to shake him off your hands. And sometimes it can make you dizzy. It's the chakra bites is causing you to get dizzy will take a while for it to wear off. It can cause you to look at crazy things it will cause the world to spin making you unable to attack. It'll make you miss him. That gives the baby a chance to hurt you takes a minute or half a minute to wear off you have to run around away from him if you don't do that he will finish you. It's like a snake taking a bite has you in his power. You can make an attack from his back, he will not know that you're there. But if he turns his back he will bite you or hurt you he's got fast attacks make it impossible for you to hurt him. So it's best to get in back of him Like an Eggman said You are my son the symbol on the back of your diaper proves it it has my symbol sticker on the back of your diaper so everyone would know you're my son Eggman symbol was on the back of his diaper. If anybody seen that symbol on the back of his diaper that has an egg man face Love my baby that is my son. He is an apprentice of My Family that's is on my bad team of the Eggman. Ha ha ha he put on the back of his diaper it has a EggMan face in the back of his diaper so that's when they thought of let's change that symbol before someone noticed this is Eggman baby could cause him to go to jail. They change the symbol on the diaper and gave him a new look what's on the picture. But that was in the past. The new pass to begin He returned back to his father Now he's wearing the symbol of Eggman again. The look of the diaper still the same in the game. You family you can always change the symbol in the ship in Eggman ship. Just go to the fashion in the ship of Eggman ship the Eggman diapers Changing room Make him look like an apprentice again. There is lots of fashion in the ship that you can buy for this little guy some cost money some cost to buy in the game. Some to unlock This kid is very strong and he will tear you apart He loves playing with enemies He's been playing with so many robots that's why his hands are so dirty. His hands would turn orange he will put his hands on the ground and he will cause an earthquake. Thank goodness Eggman had to steal floor that can overcome that. But not the enemy This baby is dangerous comes close to BabyGreed **Warning: ** Baby Gaius The Hedgehog Would chase you down if you ran away from him Some characters are going to have to run from him. Some attacks. They are seriously deadly that can wipe you out in one shot. When you have given him so much damage you see tears in his eyes that means he's ready to hurt you now because he's about to use a stronger attack. You don't have to avoid him for some attacks But if you did he will run after you when he's a boss. This is meter (;_;) TearsIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII starting to cry Finished If he's happy he will be playing around with you if he starting to have tears in his eyes about to give you some stronger blows. If he started to cry. It's going to be dangerous going to shoot you with all he got. He can tear you apart It's going to be hard to avoid him that you won't be able to run from it. He's going to be beating you up and he's not going to stop into your finished. Those last shots are going to be hard its going to be like Mortal Kombat he's going to be creating so much chakra power that'll be flying all over you and you're going to have to run away from his attacks. It'll There be no standing around. He's going to be shooting lots of dark fireballs at you. This one is very strong and he's going to hurt you He is one of the orcs family of the giant Hedgehog orcs. That Hedgehog baby gaius. Got their blood. They are very strong that carry steel of armor and rocks that they can carry with one hand. They are very strong warriors and he is one of them. I he was born with these powers under the giant tribes they have numbers of them. They're very big orcs they carry axes and shields and long one handed axes. They're very powerful, they are not scared of nothing not even the monster they take their beating and a take it well. With no mercy at his final threshold he makes no mercy He is the last one in the world it still is not Distinct. He is a galaxy. Of a prince of the Orc tribe. He is a legend Hedgehog. Is Royal family is dead by the monster homeland was destroyed by him the planet was blown up. So he is the last one left and he is a prince of the tribe that next to his father the king and Queen died on that planet He's very fast at spinning. He scratches a lot that'll make a brutal hit the enemy this little guy you have to keep your eyes on him Because you don't know what he's going to do. If you was a flyer you be able to Avoid is earthquake sometimes you can make a shot in the sky. The dark Blast are very deadly if you get hit by one You'll probably lose a lot of rings or die. But he can also make shots in the sky for if your Flying sometimes they don't hit you they always miss. Is a good advantage for you if you are a flyer At the end of this part Eggman didn't know how powerful he really was Eggman try to stop him. But he didn't listen he kept on going this kid is not an ordinary child. He's dangerous This was the past when he fought And guess who he was. Fighting Sonic the Hedgehog. This baby was sweating soaking wet in is diaper. But he kept on going this baby was like a machine he didn't want to lose Eggman said stop please you're hurting him he's just a baby. Sonic said he doesn't want to stop if he comes at me, I'll continue Giving him a beating of his life Eggman put his hands on his back and told him to stop. He looked at Eggman and told him it was fun and said to eggman. Run father. Then he fell to the floor. Eggman said you are a very strong Sonic. Sonic told Eggman. He was really a tough challenge for a baby. I wonder how strong will he be when it's fully grown Eggman said one day Sonic. This baby will beat you. When he grows up you better be ready for him because it will not be easy next time. Egg Man picks up his baby and took him with him and away from Sonic. Sonic was worn out from him. He could move that much. That baby gaius. Gave Sonic a real tough good fight. He was very tough that's why he still an org Hedgehog sonic needed to see for his eyes. I couldn't believe he is a legend of the orcs tried. Sonic has seen it for the first time in his own eyes. He is an Orc. Tried He could believe it. But it was truly an Eggman was telling the truth. He was amazing what he saw it was big how can a baby be so big sonic needed to split the ship was about to blow everything was on fire. Sonic escape from the ship and he did. But Eggman got away with him and that's why he is a legend and he still is the baby is a legend of the Orcs Tries warriors of the Hedgehog tribe. What sonic saw the baby transformed into a Giant Orc hedgehog he beat sonic so hard he grabs Sonic and threw him across the wall. He grabs Sonic the second time and smash him across the wall like a hammer. What sonic did was tease him. Saying he's not a legend that's when he looked at his father and he got really mad and he released the beast. An Orc Hedgehog he transformed into a sonic couldn't believe what he saw a big giant beast that was drooling at Sonic. And he was screaming at him growling at him getting ready to tear him apart and he did he charge at Sonic. Sonic tries to run, but Baby Orcs Gaius the hedgehogs beast. Grab Sonic and through him With a terrible blow Sonic was on the ground sonic said how could. I beat this big baby. Now baby Orc Gaius the hedgehog beast Grab Sonic and put him at his face sonic said to him you stink you creature. Baby Orcs Gaius the hedgehogs beast stared into his eyes and through him like a rock. This baby had an ultimate form that can hurt him even harder Sonic was in trouble Remember. You're going to see that form in the game he has at transformation it can only work if he got really mad He will. Become a giant Orc Hedgehog. More soon Category:Sonic game Category:SEGA